


can count on me to misbehave

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [10]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 10 "I bet you feel like an artist."
Relationships: Genevieve Delacroix/Siena Rosso
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	can count on me to misbehave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



“I bet you feel like an artist,” Siena laughed, showcasing the fall of her dress.

Genevieve did. Opera houses were not the clientele she tried to lure in, but the results were gorgeous to witness in motion.

“I get the impression all of you will ruin my good work tonight,” she gestured towards the crowd. Hardly the height of debauchery, but with a few more glasses inside, they might get there.

Siena sat down and laid hers on the table. “You love it when you and I get to ruin your good work,” she whispered, discreet, getting Genevieve to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
